What's Best for Arus
by Katalyna
Summary: One mistake changes the lives of Keith and Allura, and now the Princess must do what's best for her planet, even if it means turning to old Enemies. Rating for language and sexual situations in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Her Highness, Princess Allura of Arus, looked on as the man and woman in front of her pledged to love and cherish one another. She smiled slightly as vows were said, her eyes tearing up as the man placed a ring on the woman's finger. She let the tears fall as the woman reciprocated, placing a larger ring on the finger of the man.

One of her closest friends, Tsuyoshi "Hunk" Garrett, patted her on the back, tears in his eyes. "It's ok, Princess, weddings make me cry too!" he whispered. She smiled a watery smile at him.

"Thanks." She whispered. She felt the youngest member of their team, and another close friend, Darrell "Pidge" Stoker take her hand and squeeze it. She returned the squeeze and looked back up at the couple getting married, tears making their way down their face.

"I now present to you, Mr and Mrs Keith Kogane!" Her best friend and confidant, Commander of the Arusian Military and Voltron Force, turned to his bride and smiled brightly. He dipped her backwards at the waist, placing a lingering kiss on her lips. She blushed to the roots of her jet black hair, before turning around and smiling brightly at the congregation who were standing and cheering.

Allura smiled brightly, her own gloved hands applauding enthusiastically. The newly married couple made their way towards the doors at the back of the chapel, as the guests began to mingle. The last member of their team, Lieutentant Lance McClain, came over to where the trio were standing.

"Zoya certainly looked happy, didn't she?" he commented, cutting his eyes towards Allura. She nodded.

"She did. It's not every day that you get to marry the love of your life, is it?" she murmured, her voice hiding the wistfulness that tried to escape.

"Bullshit, Ally. You know as well as I do that if Keith hadn't accidentially knocked her up, she'd be screwing around with half the ground crews at the Academy." Lance offered Allura his arm. "Allow me to escort you to the reception, Your Highness!" he said.

"Of course." She gave him her arm, and the four of them made their way out of the chapel. She felt safe, with her friends around her. Safe enough that it was time to start thinking about the future again, and how to best protect her planet.

The reception was going along nicely, everyone telling great stories about the couple. Allura found herself at a table tucked away from the main bridal party, with only Hunk, Pidge, Nanny and Coran for companionship. She didn't really mind – today was Keith and Zoya's special day, and having the Princess of Arus at the wedding "While it's a great honor to have you, Your Highness, I don't want people to spend more time looking at you than at me. It's my wedding after all!" the young Russian woman from Earth had said. Allura had readily agreed – she hadn't wanted to be close to all the feigned enthusiasm her friend would have to show for his new wife.

She remembered heartily when Keith had come to her chambers, one night. He had been drinking heavily, and crying… something she had never seen the stoic captain do. "Ally, I've fucked up so bad…" he had moaned, wrapping his arms around her and practically sobbing into her shoulder.

"Well this is a reversal…" she murmured gently at him. "What happened, Keith?"

"I…" he looked up at her, his face filled with shame. "I got one of the new crew at the Academy pregnant."

Allura's heart had stopped for that moment, and the room had begun to spin. Taking in a deep breath, and feeling the life drain out of her, she had put on her best concerned face and softly asked Keith to explain what had happened. She could fall apart later.

It hadn't been much of a story. Arus had been approved for an annex of the Flight Academy with the death of King Zarkon of Planet Doom. She knew that it was only a temporary reprieve – after all, Lotor was now King and he still was obsessed over her and her planet – but she had welcomed the additional Galaxy Garrison on the planet. It had given the Voltron Force a well deserved rest.

Keith and Lance had both taken posts at the Flight Academy, while Hunk and Pidge had remained stationed at the castle. Upon the completion of the buildings, recruits from all over the galaxy had started to pour in, and one of them had been a petite Russian named Zoya. She had flirted madly with all four men from the Voltron Force, and had made quite a name for herself with many of the other male staff. Nanny had told Allura that under no certain circumstances was she to associate with Zoya, as "That woman has no reputation that's worthy of being seen with you, Princess!" Allura, sadly, had agreed after seeing Zoya in action.

Keith had explained that one night, they had all celebrated the latest batch of recruits who had come through the flight academy – they were the most promising yet! And both Lance and Keith had a bit too much fine Arusian whiskey. Zoya had come across them, and in a move that would have been surprising had there not been an ulterior motive, had escorted Lance back to his rooms quickly before returning for Keith. She had then proceeded to seduce the drunken commander.

Two months later, she had come up to him explaining that he had managed to impregnate her, despite the both of them being on Galaxy Garrison's rigorous birth control methods. Keith, being an honourable man (and part of the Arusian military, and therefore subject to the scrutiny of the Arusian peoples) had done the only thing he could do – he had proposed.

And now, here they were, only a month later. Allura smiled slightly in the darkness of the reception hall. Keith had been devastated. Allura had been devastated as well. Although she knew that she could never act on her feelings for the Commander, the fact that he had been single for so long had kept her long secret love for him burning. And now… it was over. Keith was a married man, with a baby on the way and Allura… was still Allura. Princess of Arus, and according to Nanny, "in need of a husband!"

Allura tapped her fingers against her chin as she watched the merriment unravel before her. She needed to find someone who was strong enough to protect Arus – but who wasn't threatened by the Galaxy Garrison and the Voltron Force. He would need to understand that her people had fought long and hard for their freedom and she would do nothing to jeopardize that. Most of all, he would need to understand that despite her royal birth, she was the Blue Lion pilot to the core, and would not give up that seat to anyone!

Nanny, oblivious to the Princess's thoughts, continued to ramble on and on about a ball that would be held in a few nights for the Princess, as yet another chance for her to interest a prince or a king from another planet in an alliance… and marriage.


	2. Chapter 2

_I forgot to mention in my first chapter that I don't own Voltron, I'm only playing with the toys that WEP has given me. This story is probably not anywhere near 'canon' either… so, therefore, I apologize if I get facts wrong. It's what's in my head, I just want to get it out on paper. Cheers!_

King Lotor of Doom sat upon his throne, drinking his wine, and watching his scantily clad harem dance. His harem, specially trained to gain and keep his attention after he had broken them in, were unable to distract the newly crowned king from his troubles.

The planet of Doom had recently fallen into disgrace from the Drule Empire, and with his father's death, it was only sinking further and further. Lotor needed an alliance, and quickly, or he would end up King of a barren planet.

Throwing his wineglass to the ground in anger, he barely noticed as the harem girls scattered from the troubled King. Had he succeeded in taking Arus any one of the number of times, he would have his Queen and the Drule Empire wouldn't have DARED to go against him. But, that damned Voltron…

"Your Majesty." One of his young lieutenants came in, and saluted perfunctorily. Lotor eyed him for a moment before motioning for him to continue. "We have received word that the Princess of Arus is once again looking for a husband."

"Bah." The half-Drule King made a dismissing motion. "She is always looking for a husband. She had her chance." Deep down, Lotor knew that he would still stop at nothing to have Allura by his side, and in his bed. But he didn't have the forces at the moment to even contemplate invading Arus, much less taking the young princess away from her home.

"Sire, if I may speak freely?" the lieutenant asked, daring to look at the pacing king.

"Go ahead. Just remember, if I don't like what you say…" Lotor brought out his lazon sword and held it to the neck of the man before him. "You will pay with your life."

The lieutenant gulped visibly, and nodded. "Of course, Sire. If the Princess is looking for a husband, instead of trying to force her hand as you have in the past, why don't you approach her for an alliance? There is to be another ball, and if you can somehow get invited…"

Lotor brought his sword away from the lieutenant's neck, his eyes lost in thought. "No, that would never do. I'd be captured." Putting his sword away, he began to pace in front of his throne, his eyes narrowed in thought. "Bring me one of our generals, Lieutenant." He demanded. "I need to know what planets are still recovering from my father's ill-fated reign."

He would be at the ball. And he would ensure he had his moment with Allura… and by the time he was done, the princess of Arus would not only be his bride, but he would control all that Arus was, and will be.

* * *

The roar of the Blue Lion could be heard as it broke through the gentle waves of the lake that was near the Castle of Lions, and Allura fought to keep the smile from her face as she streaked into the air at Mach 5. Flying always made her feel more free, and she needed that freedom more than ever.

Levelling out the lion, she began to slow her speed this time, looking around at the planet below. With Keith gone on his honeymoon (Allura still wasn't sure what moons had to do with honey…) she had volunteered to take his place in the rotation for patrols. Guiding the large machine that was so much a part of her life around the planet, keeping an eye out for anything unusual, was a balm to her soul.

"I miss him…" she whispered, and she could feel her lion rumble in response. Tears threatened to fall, and she wiped them away bitterly. After the announcement of Keith's engagement, she had been forbidden by his fiancée to spend any time with him alone. Zoya, it appeared, was more than worried that the Princess of Arus would take away from her time.

Allura had shrugged and agreed. It didn't do to cause problems in Keith's impending marriage. She loved him more than that, than to make his life miserable. Of course, her life was being made miserable in the same process…

"Princess, are you there?" Coran's voice came over the comm link, and Allura pressed a button to turn on the vid screen.

"Yes, Coran?"

"Oh good. Nanny is after me to get you to come back in again. She said another prince has accepted the invitation to tomorrow's ball, this time a Prince Lot from planet Iskara."

"I've never heard of Iskara…" Allura murmured, frowning slightly. She thought she knew all the planets in the Denubian Galaxy.

"It's a rather small one, according to the maps. But Nanny wants you back in the castle as soon as possible. She says you still need dress fittings."

Allura sighed. "Nanny's hopeless. This is more important than some ball to get me married off!"

"Please come back as soon as possible Princess. For my own sanity, if nothing else." Coran's pained face disappeared from the video screen and Allura sighed again. Pressing her own comm link, she reached for Lance.

"Lieutenant McClain, can you please take over the rest of my patrol? It seems I'm needed to do princess duty again…"

A few moments later, Lance's voice crackled through the comm. "No problem Ally. I'll be out shortly. Nanny's driving everyone mad here… you know we love you though, right?" she could imagine the sly smile on his face.

"Especially for keeping her off your back, I know, I know." Allura sighed. "I'm on my way back in." Allura turned her lion back around and made her way back to the lake. "I hate princess duty sometimes…" she muttered as the front paws of the Blue Lion broke into the cool water of the lake, taking her back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! Thank you for the reviews so far :) I really appreciate them. For those who may be reading but not reviewing, that's understandable - I'm just as bad, hehe. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. _

* * *

Allura stood looking in the mirror at her reflection, dressed in another one of Nanny's amazing creations. The dress itself was a dark blue satin, with flowers embroidered throughout it in silver thread. It had a sweetheart bodice, and the tulle skirts were dotted here and there with little crystals that shimmered in the light. Over Allura's shoulders was a small jacket of tulle and lace, which had dark blue flowers embroidered over it. Allura sighed happily standing in the dress – while she may not like the idea of this ball, she felt every inch a princess in this dress.

"Nanny, you've outdone yourself." She murmured, smoothing her skirts with her hands. The colour was the perfect shade to bring out the blue in her eyes, and it reminded everyone that she was, and would remain, the pilot of the blue lion.

"Well, I hope that you will find someone suitable this time. Many princes are coming to meet you, Your Highness." Nanny put the finishing touches on the hairstyle that she had created for the princess, ensuring that Allura's tiara sat just right.

"Thank you Nanny." Allura smiled at the portly woman before her, before impulsively giving her a hug. As much as it was a struggle to get Nanny to accept that Allura was now a grown adult, she still loved her surrogate mother very much.

"You are very welcome!" Nanny returned the hug, tears in her eyes.

* * *

"I don't understand why we had to come back early, Keith. After all, this is the Princess's party, and we were enjoying our honeymoon." Zoya Kogane complained, longingly looking at the glasses of champagne that were being carried around the room. She allowed her glances to linger on a few of the more attractive men in the room as well.

"I have to be here as head of the Arusian military, Zoya. You know this." Keith nodded at a few of the other men that he recognized, his wife clinging to his arm.

"Couldn't you ensure that Lance was in charge just for this one night?" she pleaded, her short dark hair falling into her eyes. She wore a tight fitting black dress that skimmed all her curves, only a slight curving to her stomach testament to her pregnancy.

Keith resisted the urge to lash out at the woman beside him. "No, Zoya. Lance is needed elsewhere tonight." Keith didn't want to admit how much it bothered him that the Red Lion pilot would be playing the role of Allura's escort tonight, introducing her to the various princes from around the galaxy. It was a role that he had often played, and those were often nights when he was often able to lose himself in a small fantasy that he really was her date, and not just escorting her to help keep grabby princes's hands to themselves.

"Right, I forgot, he's escorting her. Which is what you used to do. But now, you get to escort your wife!" Zoya trilled, smiling brightly at Keith.

"Mmhmm." Keith cast his glance around the room, starting to get impatient. There were more princes than the last ball they had held, and no sign of Lance or Allura. Where were they…?

He didn't notice the glares his wife was giving him, or the longing looks she kept sending around the room.

* * *

"Prince Lot of Iskara!" Lotor smiled thinly, ensuring his teeth didn't show as he entered the ballroom. He was, of course, in disguise – a few well placed threats, and he had found a witch to create this disguise for him for the ball. Iskara, of course, did actually exist, but there wasn't a royal family there. 'Until now' Lotor thought, nodding at several men throughout the room.

"Your Highness, welcome to Arus. I trust your accomodations are suitable?" Coran murmured, bowing differentially at Lotor. The Doomian King resisted the urge to scowl at the older advisor, knowing that this was one of the many men who had helped to keep him from his Allura all of these years.

"Tolerable, Coran, Tolerable." Lotor grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, sipping on the bubbly liquid. It wasn't like his favourite wines on Doom, which were hearty and thick, and full of spice. This was watered down and almost tasteless, but it would do.

"If there is anything we can do to make your stay here more comfortable, please let us know." Coran smiled slightly at what he perceived to be a younger man with sandy hair and green eyes.

"Of course. I am looking forward to meeting your Princess." He nodded politely at Coran and began to circulate around the room, nodding here and there at various other princes. They were all here for the same reason, and that was the Princess.

Lotor, of course, knew that once he had the opportunity to speak with Allura, the rest of the men would be cast aside. She, along with Arus, would finally be his… and he would use Voltron to reforge the empire that his father lost!

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you the Princess Allura of Arus, escorted by Lieutentant Lance McClain, pilot of the Red Lion of the Voltron Force." Coran's grave voice echoed throughout the room as Allura and Lance made their appearance finally, and Keith resisted the urge to gasp.

_Nanny has outdone herself this time!_ He thought, a longing shooting through him as he watched as the woman he loved moved throughout the room, on the arm of the man that he considered his best friend. Inwardly he sighed, while outwardly, he glanced down at his wife, who was staring in awe at the picture that Allura presented.

"Wow…" Zoya whispered. She had known, much like all the rest of the women on Arus, that the Princess was beautiful – Lotor's lust after her was legendary throughout the universe. However, seeing the Princess up close and personal while in her splendour… Zoya was suddenly very glad that she had made the demands she did at the wedding. Allura would have upstaged her, and no one upstages the bride!

* * *

"Your Highness, may I present to you Prince Lot of Iskara?" Allura resisted the urge to sigh at Coran. This was the tenth or eleventh prince of the night that she had met. Some, she had met before, but there had never been any sparks. Others, she had never heard of. This was one of those that fell in that latter category.

"Your highness." Allura curtsied gracefully before the man before her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you finally, Princess." Lotor raised Allura's hand to his lips and kissed it gently, doing his best to hide the lust for her in his eyes. It wouldn't do to scare Allura too soon, especially before he revealed himself and planted the seeds of his 'reformation' in her mind. "May I have this dance, m'lady?" He asked.

"Of course." She smiled brightly at him and nodded at both Coran and Lance, allowing Prince Lot to guide her out to the floor. "I must confess, I never knew Iskara had a royal family."

"Much like what you have gone through here on Arus, we have gone through. We're a small planet, but we're one rich in materials for building." Lotor smiled thinly.

"Oh?" Allura feigned interest. This was normal, most princes began discussing their home planets almost immediately, in an attempt to capture her interest.

"But, tonight is not a night to discuss such mundane things. I wish to only speak of you, and of I… not of our planets and what we can do for each other were we to marry. Tonight is a night to get to know each other, my dear sweet Princess." Lotor spun Allura around in time to the music before bringing her back to his arms, holding her close. They continued to dance a few more moments, Lotor relishing the fact that the princess of Arus was in his arms and not running, screaming, or yelling at him. "I would walk with you, if you would allow it, in the gardens?" He asked after the song was finished.

"Of course." Allura allowed herself to be led from the ballroom and into the gardens. This was yet another ploy that all the princes attempted. Some time alone to plead their case or to attempt to steal a kiss… it was so predictable that several guards were often now stationed outside in the gardens where she could get to if necessary.

Allura allowed herself to be guided through the gardens towards a small pond where a bench sat in the moonlight, overlooking the pond. "I'd like to sit a moment, if you don't mind?" she smiled charmingly at the prince before her. The bench was her preferred spot to have these 'clandestine' meetings – she knew, without a doubt that all the guards could see her, and she would be as safe as possible.

"Of course!" Lotor led her to the bench. He turned from her for a few moments, letting the moonlight bathe his features… his real features. This was the one problem with his disguise, in full moonlight he would appear as himself. But that mattered not. It was a part of his plan to speak to Allura – not as the made up Prince Lot, but as Lotor, King of Doom. He needed to convince her that he had changed to get her to agree to any sort of alliance, or marriage.

"Please don't be alarmed, my lady. I had to disguise myself to speak with you. If you had known who I really was, you would not have given me the time of day." Lotor turned around then, to face Allura completely as himself. "Please, hear me out before you call for your guards."

Allura gasped. "Lotor!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Listen to me Princess, please, before you go calling for your guards." Lotor made a shushing motion at Allura. "Look me in the eyes, Princess, I'm not the same man you used to know." Getting down on his knees before Allura, he let the moon shine down brightly on his face. His once yellow eyes, eyes that had struck the fear in men and women around the galaxy, remained the same green that they had been in his Prince Lot disguise. "I could've taken you from here if I were so inclined, you've been alone with me that long."

Allura opened her mouth to speak, to cry out for her guards, but she stopped. Lotor obviously didn't know about the guards within visual distance! She paused, tilting her head and looking at him, at his eyes. They were indeed green now instead of yellow, and she pondered that fact for a moment. Inhaling sharply, she nodded once. "You have five minutes to convince me to not have you thrown in the dungeons."

"That's all I ask, Princess." Lotor smiled charmingly at her, his fangs barely peeking out from his lips. "First off, I owe you and everyone else in this universe a grave apology. My father was unhappy with me growing up, and he had Witch Haggar cast a spell on me. She wanted to ensure that I was as evil as my father. Together, they instilled a great blood thirst in me that broke when they were killed. That blood thirst also led me to obsess over a great many things, you just being one of them." Lotor grabbed Allura's hand. "You have to believe me. My eyes are proof, Princess! They were yellow under the spell, the same as my father's. But now, they're the colour they were always meant to be, green, like my mother's."

"Your mother's?" Allura questioned, pulling her hands away from Lotor. "You have four minutes left."

"Yes, my mother. She was a concubine in my father's harem when she ended up pregnant. My father loved her greatly, they say, but she refused to marry him, so he had her executed. When I was but a boy, I would ask my father about my mother all the time. One night, I woke to find him and Haggar in my room. Haggar was chanting one of her spells, and when I woke up the next day, I had changed. My eyes were yellow, and I… well, I became the type of person that you saw during the wars." Lotor hung his head in shame. "I'm so sorry Princess. All the harm I've caused you and your family, the things I've done to innocents, and for what I did to Princess Romelle… I can never forgive myself."

Allura stood suddenly, and she began to pace, keeping one eye on the Doomian King. "Why the sudden change of heart? You claim that this great spell has been broken, but it's taken you a couple of years to show your face around here and beg for your forgiveness. If you were truly sorry, you would've wanted forgiveness sooner!" Allura hissed. "Three minutes!"

"That's just it, don't you see? I've been trying to convince the people on Doom that we need to change! Gone now are the robeast fights, the arena. My people are slowly beginning to understand that we need to be people for peace, not war. It's taken that long to be able to come here safely, knowing that my message is getting out to my people." Lotor smiled hesitantly at Allura. "I had my own shame to deal with."

"So why the disguise?" she questioned, turning to face him, her face hard. "Two minutes."

Lotor sighed. "Would you have really spoken to me had I approached you as I was? Would you have allowed me to attend this ball of yours as King Lotor, rather than Prince Lot of Iskara? I know that I am still wanted for my crimes, Princess, and you're my only hope. I know that your greatest desire is peace, not only for Arus, but for all the Alliance. I want that too, now that I'm no longer spellbound, and I hope that by working together with you, the Alliance and the rest of the Universe can see that once hated enemies can become allies in rebuilding and repairing after the war." Lotor stood and moved closer to Allura, his emerald hued eyes shining brightly at her. "Princess, I only want peace between our peoples, and the chance to redeem myself."

"You speak of redemption? How am I supposed to trust a word you say? You're a low down lying dirty snake in the grass, Lotor! You raped my cousin, and yet you have the nerve to sit here and beg me for forgiveness? What do you expect, that I would smile and laugh at your words, take them on face value and then we'd all go skipping into the sunset together like nothing had ever happened?" Allura glared at Lotor, increasing the space between him.

"No, Princess, that isn't what I expected at all. I know that you don't' feel that you can trust me, and I respect that! As a gesture that I have truly changed, and of Doom's goodwill, I wanted to ask you if I could do this before I just went ahead and made arrangements." Lotor inhaled sharply, preparing himself. "I've freed all the slaves on Planet Doom, and I want to transport them in merchant vessels here to Arus. Doom will supply extra food and building materials in the event that some of these former slaves will want to remain on Arus. I also am willing to help supply credits to help these people find their former families or return to their planets."

"…What?" Allura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Letting the slaves go? Supplying building materials, food and credits? She stared at him incredulously.

"Yes! I know what my father, what I have done to these people is abhorrent, and I want to atone for all my sins. I don't think I ever will, but if this is the best way for me to start, then so be it." Lotor sat down on the bench that Allura had vacated, his eyes pleading. "Please Princess, speak with me further about this. I would like to see the first ship land on Arus within the next month, but we would have to make arrangements for this…"

Not thinking about anything but the potential to see more of her people, and others finally free from the clutches of Doom, Allura sat down next to the Doomian King and began to speak earnestly with him about the freeing of the slaves, and plans that they could put in motion to help.

* * *

"I can't believe she bought it all." Back on his ship, Lotor cackled to himself, his eyes fading back to yellow. "The loss of a couple thousand slaves will be more than worth it if I'm able to secure an alliance with Arus." He motioned to one of the women in his harem. "You, meet me in my chambers in half an hour." He motioned to another one, grinning predatorily. "And you, meet me in half an hour after. Ohh... and bring friends." The King cackled as he made his way to his chambers, pleased at how he managed to convince the poor, sweet and naïve Princess of Arus that he was, of course, a changed man.

* * *

"You look like you've had an exciting night, Princess." Nanny commented, brushing out Allura's long blonde hair.

"It was exciting, yes!" The only thing she could think of was how it was amazing, that some of her people were going to be coming home! She had to speak to the Arusian council, and to the Voltron Force, but freedom for thousands! It was something that she never thought she would see happen in her lifetime, and it was all because of the spell breaking.

"Was it because of a handsome prince?" Nanny questioned, bustling about Allura's room, hanging up her ball gown and generally trying to coax her princess into more chatter.

"Sort of." Allura smiled at her reflection. "Thank you Nanny, for all your help. I think I will take a shower and then crawl into bed, it's been a very long day."

"Of course of course. Sleep well, my Princess." Nanny bustled over and gave Allura a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving the room, humming to herself. Allura made her way into the adjoining bathroom and began to run her shower. Stepping into the warm water, it was then she realized she hadn't had the opportunity to speak with Keith at the ball.

Crumpling into herself, the Princess of Arus began to cry great racking sobs, trying to give the sudden pain in her chest an outlet.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've had a few Real Life things that have taken precedence. I was keen to update a chapter a day but I think that was a bit ambitious, so I'm taking the schedule back to a chapter a week for the time being. I hope you like this chapter! _

_Also I'd like to thank everyone who has favourited, followed, and reviewed thus far. I really appreciate you joining me on this journey! And of course, WEP owns Voltron, I don't. _

"Hey." Princess Allura wandered into the Control room, her shoes dangling haphazardly from her hands. Lance was on duty and he cast an appraising eye at the Princess before turning back to the monitors.

"Hey yourself, Allykat. Gorgeous as always." He smirked at her. She snorted, tossing her shoes down near the console and climbing into the chair next to Lance. Sighing, she laid her head on his shoulder. "Rough night eh?"

"Mmm. Lotor snuck in." She murmured. She felt Lance tense underneath her. "He didn't try anything. I got a video of it… pretty happy Keith insisted on the monitors in the gardens." She yawned and burrowed her head into Lance's shoulder a bit more, closing her eyes. "I've called a full council meeting for tomorrow."

"Good idea. Why didn't you let us know?" he asked, shifting slightly. He maneuvered his arm around Allura, cuddling her close. It was the first time that she had ever actively sought him out after a "Lotor Moment" as they were known around the Castle. In the past, she had always sought out Keith. However, in conversations, Lance knew what she needed more than anything. Wanting to feel comforted was more important to her than anything at this point.

"I don't know, honestly. I felt almost like it wasn't important. He said that he was under a spell by Haggar and Zarkon. His eyes were a weird green colour as well, not the normal yellow." Leaning forward, she pressed a few buttons and brought up the conversation in the gardens, zoning in on Lotor's profile. "See?"

"Yep." Lance frowned. "How'd he get in?"

"Claimed he was Prince Lot of Iskara. Whomever checked the invitations and issued them has a lot to answer for I think." Allura sighed heavily. "I'm so tired Lance. These balls are draining."

"I know Allykat." For a few minutes, Lance and Allura sat in silence, before he sighed. "Look, you're like a sister to me hon, but I feel I've gotta make this offer. You need a husband right? Maybe I could…"

Allura shook her head. "I've already thought about it, and talked to Coran about it. He knows I don't want to marry. But he said the council and the people wouldn't accept you as my husband. The only one of you that stood a chance…" Allura's voice trailed off. "I wish it were otherwise. I'd rather be married to a man that's like my brother than any of those princes that constantly come sniffing around." Allura chuckled humourlessly. "I don't think there was a new one out of this bunch, either. If I keep turning them all down, you'd think they'd learn."

"I don't understand why you have to get married anyways."

"The Royal House must continue, Princess! You must have a royal heir!" Allura mimicked Coran's voice, sighing again. "The only man I've ever wanted to marry…" she trailed off. "It doesn't matter. It's not like I can go back and chance the past."

"I know Allykat, I know." Lance hugged her tight, and she sighed into his arms. A few moments later, she had drifted off to sleep, safe in the knowledge that Lance was looking over both her and the planet. Lance placed a fond kiss on the top of Allura's head, wishing he could do something, anything to help the Princess.

He kept watch on the monitors, especially the one that was always trained on Doom for a while when he heard the door to the Command Centre open again. The soft footfalls on the ground heralded Keith's entrance.

"Hey." He murmured, taking the seat on the other side of Lance. "Sorry you got stuck with this tonight… Coran wouldn't let me out of the ball."

"Yeah, you're a respectable member of society now." Lance smirked at his friend. "It's ok." He turned to look at Keith, careful to not jostle the sleeping Allura too much. "She said Lotor snuck in. Did you know?"

"What? Why didn't she tell anyone?"

"She didn't know. I think it might've been a compulsion spell of some sort though. She mentioned he came in disguised as some prince. She's scared Keith, and she's called a full council meeting for tomorrow morning."

Keith sighed, running a hand through his unruly black hair. "Just what we need. Coran was in charge of the invites, she'll want to discuss this with him."

"You too probably, now that you're the head of the military force here." The two of them remained quiet for a few moments, Lance watching the skies and Keith watching the sleeping princess. "That's why she sought me out." Lance finally mentioned. "You were always her first choice, you know."

"…I know." Keith sighed. He remembered all the times that Allura had spent curled up next to him in the rec room after a Lotor attack.

"How'd Zoya do tonight? First high society ball and all that." Lance asked softly.

"She was miserable. Couldn't drink, couldn't flirt…" Keith laughed humourlessly. "She's only going to get worse." Lance chuckled softly.

"No doubt." He shifted again. "She's a pretty sound sleeper…" Lance murmured, referring to Allura.

"Yeah. I've had to carry her to her room a few times. She's never woken up before." Keith sighed, standing up. "Do you want me to take over while you take her to her room?" he offered.

"Nah. You take her."

"All right." Keith gently scooped Allura up into his arms. He looked down at the sleeping princess, who had nestled in close to him, his love for her evident on his face.

"Keith?" Lance called out as Keith turned.

"Yeah?"

"She tried to convince Coran to let her marry me because it was safe. He said the people wouldn't allow it. It's you, or nothing." Lance said softly. "She doesn't want to marry, if that's the case."

Keith looked down at Allura. "Why do you tell me this?" he asked, his voice pained.

"I think you need to know. She still loves you." Lance shrugged, turning back to his monitors. "Night."

"Yeah. Night Lance." Keith carried Allura through the hallways towards her room. It wasn't that uncommon a sight for the guards who were patrolling, so he was left undisturbed. Punching in the access code to her room, he entered and laid her down on the canopied bed that sat against one wall. He watched her in the moonlight for a few moments, before giving into temptation and running his hand down one cheek.

"I love you Allura. I'm so sorry." He murmured, before placing a kiss on her forehead and leaving her sleeping. He would call a maid on his way back to the room he shared with Zoya to attend to the Princess.

* * *

"So. I had a rather interesting nice last night." Princess Allura stated, taking her seat at the head of the large conference table inside the Castle of Lions. Seated around it were various members of the Voltron Force, along with Coran. On a vid screen, the members of the Arusian council could be seen listening and scribbling down some last minute notes.

"Did you manage to find a suitor last night, Princess?" Coran asked, steepling his fingers.

"No, Coran, I didn't. However, I would like to know who issued and vetted the various princes last night, and I want to speak with them in my office immediately after this." Allura's eyes glinted coldly. "Apparently, the esteemed 'Prince Lot of Iskara' was none other than Lotor himself."

Various gasps filled the room. Neither Lance nor Keith looked surprised at the announcement.

"Wait. Are you telling me, Princess, that the scumbag was here in the castle and he didn't try to kidnap you?" Hunk asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head. "No. He wanted to discuss a treaty with Arus." Allura pressed a few buttons, calling up a vid screen with a recording on it. "Here. I'm very glad that Commander Kogane insisted on the recording devices throughout the gardens after those last few incidents. You can see for yourself." Pressing play, the room went quiet while the whole altercation between Allura and Lotor took place.

"Why didn't you call for the guards, Princess?" Hunk asked, frowning slightly. He leaned forward, studying the video.

"…I honestly don't know, Sergeant Garrett. He didn't 'feel' the same, if that makes any sense?" Allura leaned back in her chair, her eyes lost in thought. "As soon as I knew it was Lotor, I immediately moved away as you can see."

"Maybe it was a compulsion spell?" Pidge murmured, tracing Lotor's eyes on the vid screen. "It could've been baked into the disguise he used to get into the castle, not to mention that whole eye colour thing."

"I hate magic." Lance muttered, glaring at the frozen image of Lotor on the screen.

"Agreed. Princess, I think our biggest course of action at the moment would be to investigate how Lotor managed to get into the castle to begin with. Coran, please get us a guest list. I also want copies of all the transmissions of acceptance by the guests. Lieutenant McClain, I need you to start considering what we can do with all these slaves provided Lotor was speaking the truth. Sergeant Garrett and Sergeant Stoker, please double check all security throughout the castle. I want to ensure this doesn't happen again." Keith fixed everyone at the table with his cool gaze. "Anything else, Princess?"

"That's it for now, Commander Kogane. I will meet with you and Coran after I meet with the person who was in charge of the invitations." Allura looked at Coran, raising an eyebrow.

"Your Highness, Commander Kogane, I take full responsibility for the guest list." Coran murmured. Allura nodded.

"Is there anything else that we need to discuss at this time?" Allura asked, directing her comment to the Arusian Council. The members of the council shook their heads.

"Thank you all then for taking time out for this meeting this morning. Commander, Coran, if you would meet me in my office in 5 minutes please?" Allura stood, as did the rest of the room. She pressed the button on the vid screen, closing off the council. Sighing tiredly, she flopped back into her chair. "I hate these meetings."

"You and me both." Pidge laughed, sitting back down and pulling up another screen showing the various security measures in place around the castle. "All that formality they insist on."

"I know! Sergeant this, Lieutenant that… it's crazy!" Hunk exclaimed.

"It keeps the council happy. Princess, Coran, I'll meet you in five minutes or so." Keith stood and looked at the rest of the force. "Let's get started guys."

"Of course, Keith. I'll meet you both in the Princess's office." Coran stood and exited the council chamber.

"Don't be too hard on the old guy, ok? He feels bad, you can tell." Lance murmured. He stood and stretched. "I'm heading out on patrol on Red, I'll keep an eye out on what's happening out there and see if I can find Lotor. I doubt he's still on the planet but…" he shrugged.

"Thanks Lance." Allura murmured, pressing a hand to her forehead. "Let's get this meeting over with Keith." Standing up, both the commander and the princess headed towards her office.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi all! *waves* sorry for the delay, I've been busy with my new job and my side project – theloremistressproject at Wordpress – I'm writing a page of writing a day, every day, for a year. If you're interested, feel free to check it out. This fic debuted there at the beginning of the year :) You can follow me on twitter ( katalyna) for updates._

_I'm hoping to post more on this over the weekend, but I've got plot bunnies festering in regards to another fic that's KA-centric and a lot nicer than this one. _

_For KA fans, beware, there's some not nice KA moments in this. Also towards the end there's some Drule King lovin', and it's a bit descriptive. If you're not interested, you can skip the last part. Thank you to all those reading and reviewing!_

* * *

"Coran! How could you not realize that this Prince Lot of Iskar was a phony? You drilled into me through our classes for years and years who the neighbouring royal families were, and there has never been enough of a population on Iskar for one!" Allura stated, pacing back and forth in front of her desk. Coran sat, his head bowed, as he listened to the Princess of his home planet.

"I'm sorry Allura. I have no idea how this happened. I've been through all my notes and it was a late acceptance as well, so it shouldn't have happened."

Keith shook his head. "Allura, Coran said he was sorry once already. If Lotor's managed to bespell you into listening to him, there's no saying what he managed to do to the invitation." Allura whirled around, her eyes flashing, prepared to take on the Commander of her Military when she stopped.

Sighing heavily, she sunk into a nearby chair, burying her head in her hands. "This is a disaster. He got right through all the guards, and even through all the protections we've placed. I didn't even so much as scream!"

"We never took magic into consideration when we were designing the defences of the castle when your father was alive." Coran shook his head. "I think it's time to look them over again. I'll sit down with Hunk and Pidge and work on the magical defences of the castle. I think I might even be able to find some of the old sages who used to serve here."

"Advertise to neighbouring planets as well Coran. We want top notch security for the castle, especially after last night." Keith stated, his voice rigid. Allura's head snapped up, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"And just who do you think you are giving orders like that?" she hissed.

"I'm the Commander of your Military, Allura. I have that right, or don't you remember that stupid proclamation that you made the day that I got married?" Keith responded right back, his own eyes flashing. Coran, wisely, stood up and snuck out of the office, prepared to do exactly as Keith had suggested.

"Yes, because I'm totally going to forget that day!" she shouted, anger vibrating off of her. She began her agitated pacing again, and Keith sighed.

"Maybe you should go see Dr Gorma. I'm concerned that any residual magic that Lotor had may have rubbed off on you. You're acting a lot more angry than normal." Allura whirled on him again, advancing as she spoke.

"Angry? ANGRY? I have every right to BE angry, Commander Kogane. You seem to forget that it was my castle that was infiltrated by the man who has been plotting to kidnap and rape me for the majority of the past four years! This is on top of the fact that I have to suffer endlessly through the attempts of my so called guardians to marry me off to the first Prince who would have me! And, I have to bow to the pressure of the precious Arusian Council, who are begging me to stop piloting MY lion in the defense of MY world to save their hides, to start popping out and endless supply of children to this phantom prince who is going to replace me as a part of the Voltron Force! I haven't even gotten started on you…"

"Started on me? What the hell do you mean, Allura? I have done NOTHING to you in all this." Keith said, his eyes wide as the Princess began her verbal attack on him.

"That's EXACTLY it. You've done NOTHING, except go and knock up some random Earth woman when we were coming to an understanding you and I."

Keith's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Understanding? I don't know what you're talking about. Please explain." Keith's voice remained steady despite the anger in his eyes.

"Coran had given you approval to court me!" Allura raged, balling her hands into fists. "And then you had to go and…"

"No he hadn't." Keith shook his head, interrupting her. "I don't know what he's told you, but when I approached him after our conversation, he told me that the Arusian council would never accept me, and that I should let you go. I was drowning my sorrows with Lance when Zoya came on to me. I remember everything that happened that night, and honestly Allura, it was fine by me then… for a few blissful minutes, I was no longer in pain. Yes, I love you, and I always WILL love you, but I've made a mistake and now I'm paying for it with the rest of my life. I can't change that, but damned if I'm going to sit here and let you berate me over something that was my mistake to make." Keith shook his head, clenching and unclenching is fists. "You know what? Now is not the right time for this conversation. With your leave, Your Highness." He bowed stiffly, and left Allura's office.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME, KEITH KOGANE!" Allura screamed, her voice echoing throughout the halls of the Castle. Keith continued to walk away, refusing to acknowledge Allura in the middle of this rather childish tirade of hers. The crash of a vase against a wall startled him momentarily, but he continued to walk, making his way towards MedTech and Dr Gorma. Clearly, the doctor needed to see to the hysterical princess, and the sooner the better!

* * *

"How is she?" Pidge asked, his eyes flicking between the observation window where Allura slept, and Dr Gorma.

"I need to keep her sedated. She starts getting very irrational any time someone mentions Lotor, Keith, or the ball. I've attempted to run some scans to see if I can pick up on any traces of magic, but every time they go near the Princess my instruments start going haywire. I've asked Coran to get a sage here to see if we can figure out what's happening."

"This kind of anger is very out of character for her!" Nanny said, her eyes glued to the observation window. "My poor baby…"

"You know, if you didn't constantly treat her like she were five, she might have healthier outlets for this anger." Lance stated, crossing his arms while he flicked his cool gaze over Nanny. "Ally's been dealing with a lot of stuff, and you still insist she dresses in pink and acts the part of a perfect little girl. She's in her 20s now, lady, and you need to let her grow up some time."

Nanny sniffed. "She can grow up when she's married to a Prince who will take care of her. Not before then!" She waved her hand dismissively at Lance. "Not that you would understand that, Hooligan."

"Nanny, Lieutenant, if you two are going to insist on bickering, I need to ask you to leave MedTech. If this is a spell that's affecting Allura's anger issues, then I really don't want for there to be additional stimulus."

Lance nodded and left the MedTech area, while Nanny remained glued to the observation window. Dr Gorma turned and looked at the Princess, a frown on his face. Magic was one of the few things he had no help for.

* * *

Lotor lay on his bed, back in the palace on Planet Doom, one woman suckling hungrily on his rigid manhood while another ran her hands up and down on his chest.

"My King, you wanted to be informed when the spell began to take effect." A sibilant voice echoed throughout the room. Lotor's yellow eyes flicked to where a third woman stood, her body enhanced by the silken robes she wore. She was still well into her prime, not having traded her beauty for the soul twisting spells that Hagar had.

"And?" He ran one hand through the hair of the woman who was running her tongue along his length, encouraging her.

"It's taken hold. The Princess is irrational, angry and more susceptible to suggestions now. You will need to contact her within the next few days to further implant the suggestion that you want to further an alliance with Arus." The witch strode forward, her long white hair brushing over her body.

"Good, good." He grunted, thrusting up into the mouth of his concubine. The other one brought her lips down to one of his nipples and began to flick her tongue over it. He watched his two bed mates for a moment, before turning his gaze to the witch. "I will be spelled again yes?"

"Of course, my King." Sensuously, the witch began to undo her own robes. "Might I join you, my King?" she asked, letting the robe pool down at her feet. Lotor smiled wickedly at the witch.

"There's always room for you, my dear." The other two women moved away from Lotor's body as the witch sunk herself down upon the waiting King.


End file.
